


Scent of the Wild

by alycat



Series: Wild 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is only meant as a way to pass time, some dollars spent on a green eyed hooker. Until said hooker proves to be more than meets the eye. It really isn't how Jared planned to meet a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - knotting, werewolves, prostitution, mpreg, mating.

-¤-

The sounds and smells of the city were unfamiliar to Jared, roaring sounds of engines where he was used to the rustling of wind through the leaves and the sharp smell of asphalt and exhaust fumes where there should be the rich scent of earth. He didn't often venture deep into human territory but the negotiations about borders and laws.forced him to take one of the packs seldom used cars a few times each year. If he thought it was something he would get used to he was sorely mistaken. Waiting for the light to turn green, Jared's fingers hammered out an unsteady rhythm against the steering wheel as he looked around the people filling the crowded sidewalks. Even when he was longing for the deep woods of the packlands he couldn't help but look around, wondering if any of the humans might be one of the few, the rare werewolf mates that seldom even knew that they were possible carriers.

His pack hadn't seen a human mate in over ten years, the segregation between humans and werewolves meant that most of the mates were never found. The thought alone made Jared want to get out of the car to pull in deep breaths, trying to find the woodsy scent that was said to put the mates apart from the other humans. He knew it would be futile though, the odds of him finding a human mate on the sunny sidewalk of the harbor were not in his favor.

"Really," he scoffed to himself, eying the still red light. "Focus Jared, once the meeting is done tomorrow, you can just go back home and..."

The light turned green and the car roared when he pressed down the pedal a bit too hard, unused to driving. It wasn't something needed back in the woods, not when he had four paws that could easily carry him around the big forest. Like always, the traffic was a bit overwhelming and by the time Jared reached his hotel his nerves were on end and the scents of the city were causing the start of a headache thrum behind his temples. Stepping out of the old, worn car Jared's nose wrinkled and he quickened his pace, crossing the half empty parking lot and stepping into the air conditioned confines of the hotel.

"Mister Padalecki," the man at the reception desk greeted him, knowing him from previous visits to the city. "The mayor called, your room is prepared."

"Thank you," Jared said with a nod. "Wake up call at eight in the morning?"

"Of course mister Padalecki," the clerk answered with a polite smile. "Just let me know if there is anything we can do to make your stay here more comfortable."

He had been in the city enough times to not be surprised about the way the human's pampered him, doing everything in their power to keep the werewolf population at peace. Smirking to himself Jared stepped into the elevator, going to the top floor and the big room that was always his when he came there. At times it amused him, how placating the humans could be, just because they feared the much smaller but mostly wild werewolf community. Not that he was about to protest, he did prefer being put in a good hotel when he had to venture into the city, even if he missed the feel of dirt beneath his paws. The elevator pinged and Jared got out on his floor and he hefted his bag over his shoulder and he walked down the carpeted corridor to his room, hoping that maybe it would be free of the outside city smells.

Pushing the door open he quickly realized that wasn't the case. Whoever had prepared the room clearly hadn't thought about werewolves heightened sense of smell because the sheets smelled strongly of fabric softener and the windows must have been recently cleaned because Jared could still smell the residue of window-cleaning fluid in the air.

He knew that the throbbing promise of a headache would turn into a full fledge one if he stayed in the room so instead he dropped his bag on the floor and went to open the window, hoping it would at least help some. A quick call down to the front desk and Jared was promised an air purifier in no more than thirty minutes, but that still left him with time to kill before he could stay in the room.

"I'm very sorry, Mister Padalecki," the clerk answered. "The girl is new she couldn't... I will arrange for dinner if you want?"

"Thank you," Jared said, rubbing at his temples. "But I ate before I left the packlands. I'm good. Just... I'll be back in thirty."

Jared put the phone down and returned his car keys, wondering if a drive would do anything at all to relieve the stress he always felt during his visits to the city.

-¤-

Darkness had already fallen and Jared was heading back towards the hotel, seeing a view of the human city that he hadn't seen before since he always spent the evenings in the hotel. Of course he knew about what he was seeing, while werewolves avoided cities as much as possible, they still had movies and books and Jared was a bit fascinated by the weird workings of the human mind. But it was one thing to know about it, another one to see it right in front of him as the nightly population took over the streets.

He still had a bit of a way to go before he was back at the hotel, what he thought would be a shortcut had taken him on to a street where scantily dressed men and women lined the sidewalks, bodies on display in a way Jared had never seen before. Jared knew an invitation when he saw one and suddenly Jared found himself wondering what it would be like to feel a human beneath him.

Jared was big, even for a werewolf and he had yet to meet a human that reached up to his shoulder, it was hard to imagine what those small bodies would feel like under his, slender limbs where he was used to the hard muscles of werewolves. The thought had only started to take form when a man at the sidewalk caught Jared's attention in a way no human ever had before. He was tall, for a human, dirty blonde hair long enough to fall down over his forehead and in most setting his skin tight clothing would be indecent but on the street corner he was occupying it was actually not showing as much as some did.

The car was slowing down before Jared could really think about why, coming to a stop right in front of the man and from shorter distance Jared could take in the fullness of pink lips and a light spatter of freckles across his nose and cheeks but more than anything he saw the deep green of the man's eyes as he looked up from under long eyelashes.

"Hey," the man said with a smile that was full of promises for things to come. "Looking for something?"

It was a split seconds decision, something Jared never had expected himself to do, but with a nod he leaned over the passenger seat to push the door open.

"What..." he started, unsure how to phrase it. "Money is not really an issue, can I...for the night?"

With a low whistle the green eyed man looked inside the car, eyebrows raising up beneath his unruly hair and Jared knew that the man was taking in his size that was obvious even with him sitting behind the wheel.  
"Yeah," the guy said. "I think that can be...doable."

The man opened the car door and slid inside with fluidity to his movements that Jared had never seen in a human before and Jared's cock gave an interested twitch at the same time as his senses were overwhelmed by the strong scent of the man's cologne and smell of the cigarette he must have been inhaling not too long ago. But even though the scents stung Jared's nose, they weren't enough to make him stop what he was doing.

"Good," he said, trying to not think of how the hooker was practically sprawled out on the seat next to him, his whole body angled and tilted to look as inviting as possible.

And damnit, there was no way Jared would _not_ bury his cock in the green eyed man. He had quite a bit of human money saved up over the years and he had never expected to spend it on sex, but in that moment it felt like a really good way to spend it.

-¤-  
-¤-

It wasn't the first car Jensen had ever slid into, but it was the first of the night and it was the first time in very long that he felt something besides revulsion for the client in the seat next to him.

"So, I'm yours for the night?" Jensen asked when the man beside him shifted the car back onto the street.

"Yeah," the man said, gaze flickering over to Jensen. "What's your name? Or, what should I call you."

Usually Jensen was careful with not giving out his real name, but there was something about the huge man next to him and he answered before he could really second guess himself.

"Jensen. And...what's yours?"

"Jared," the man said, neither of them bothering with last names and Jensen wondered if the man had even told Jensen his real name, not like he could ask. "Here we are."

Jensen was surprised when the car pulled into the parking lot of a much nicer hotel than Jensen was used to. Most of the time he didn't get more than a backseat or a dark alley, at the most a dingy motel room. But when they stepped outside, Jensen found himself led in through wide doors and into a nicely furnished reception area that made him feel more than a little out of place. With smudged eyeliner around his eyes and clothes that clung to his body like a second skin, Jensen knew full well that the man behind the desk knew exactly what he was and why he was there.

"Welcome back," the clerk greeted Jared. "Everything is taken care of, and we're sorry for the inconvenience."

"Thank you," Jared said, walking over to the elevators and Jensen had no choice but to follow in his footsteps.

It wasn't until the two of them stood in the small elevator that Jensen first realized just how big Jared really was, towering over Jensen even when leaning against the wall. His multicolored eyes were locked on Jensen the entire way up but he didn't say anything, not even when they reached the top floor and Jared led him down the corridor and to his room. Stepping into the room Jensen was slightly surprised to see an air purifier in the corner but before he could think more about it, Jared was stepping up behind him, plastering his strong chest to Jensen's back.

When the man had first asked Jensen for the night, he had seemed almost hesitant, every trace of that was gone when strong hands curled over Jensen's hips and slid in under the tight fabric of his shirt. It looked like the alpha male in Jared had awoken in full force and Jensen found himself not able to lift his hands as Jared pulled the shirt off before lips traced over his neck, teeth scraping over skin. This was not how Jensen was used to things going because while Jared was going straight for the main event, every slide of his hands was aimed to give _Jensen_ pleasure. Jensen shivered when hands stroked over his sides, strong fingers moving forward to play with his nipples and Jensen couldn't hold back a low moan at the sensation.

"How do you..." Jensen started but before he could say anything else he found himself spun around and Jared's mouth descended on his.

The kiss was brutal, something underlining it that Jensen couldn't truly put his finger on but it didn't matter, not when Jared's tongue found its way into his mouth and Jensen found himself reaching up to wrap his arms around Jared's neck. Had it not been for Jared's firm grip on his hips, Jensen thought his knees would have given way as Jared kissed him until they both had to pull apart, panting for air.

"Bed, now," Jared demanded.

Jensen was used to people telling him what to do, it was in the job description after all, but he wasn't used to actually _wanting_ to do it, or for his client to strip him naked with almost tender touches. Once the last garment fell to the floor, Jared pushed Jensen backwards and Jensen let himself fall down on the bed, eyes locked on Jared. The man's eyes were dark with lust, gaze not leaving Jensen while he stripped naked and Jensen didn't have time to take in all of his clothing before his body was covered with a much larger one. At 6'1" Jensen wasn't used to feeling small, but with Jared's body blanketing his and the man's tongue licking over his collarbone and up his neck, Jensen almost felt petite. There was no doubt in his mind that Jared could do whatever he wanted to Jensen, and not only because of their business arrangement.

"Where is your stuff?" Jared asked, pushing himself up enough to look down at Jensen.

With Jared's body over his, Jensen couldn't reach down to his now discarded jeans but Jared quickly realized where he was looking and soon Jensen found himself with one of Jared's fingers deep inside him, tip of the finger grazing Jensen's prostate. He was already pre-lubed, something he always did before he headed out for the night, so there was no burn when Jared slid the finger inside, all Jensen could feel was intense pleasure. It was unusual for things to feel so good, Jensen was used to there being a roughness to being fingered open, or the pain when his clients had no urge to make things easier for him. What he wasn't used to was being slowly spread open, Jared carefully sliding another finger inside and Jensen's cock was rapidly filling with blood as he pushed himself down on Jared's finger. The stretch of a second finger was enough to make Jensen hiss, but soon the slight burn was drowned out by intense pleasure.

"I want you on all fours."

The words came out on a rushed breath of air and for a second Jensen couldn't put the words together but once he did, he shifted on the bed. Jared's fingers slid free, but as soon as Jensen found himself balanced on all fours, leg spread wide, thick fingers slid back inside him. With the new position, Jared's fingers found the sweet spot even better and soon Jensen found himself moaning, writhing as Jared pushed the pleasure higher and higher. He tried to look back over his shoulder, for some reason he wanted to see more of Jared, but just then Jared pushed a third finger inside and Jensen cried out, back arching as he rode the fingers inside him, feeling the perfect way they spread him wide.

"Please!" he cried out, the words sounding too loud in the mostly quiet hotel room.

"Please what?" Jared asked, fingers sliding out to trace around the rim.

It was the first time Jensen had found himself with the urge to beg and unable to stop himself he pleaded for Jared to get inside him, to fuck him hard.

"Fuck," Jared groaned.

Jensen listened to the wet sounds of Jared slicking his cock and he didn't even think about it before he spread his legs wider, tilting his ass up in a blatant invitation. Low, pleading words spilled from his lips, only to be cut off by a low grunt when Jared put his cock to Jensen's ass and slowly slid inside. The stretch burned, but it was a good kind of burn and Jensen pushed himself back, wanting more of Jared's hard length inside him. It was like Jensen had forgotten how damn _good_ sex could be, but with each inch filling him up he was reminded of it, until Jared was all the way inside, trembling slightly as he stayed absolutely still. Jensen knew that the man was trying to give him time to adjust but Jensen didn't _want_ to adjust he wanted Jared to fuck him so hard he would feel it all day. Jared had already said that he was buying Jensen for the night and with the huge cock inside him, Jensen knew he would be sore at the end of it.

"Fuck, so god damn tight," Jared gasped, hands gripping hard on Jensen's hips.

With a deep breath, Jensen tried to clear his mind, to focus on the _job_ that he had been doing for years. Behind him, Jared groaned when Jensen clenched his muscles tight around the hard length inside him and he felt the man's hips shift forward.

"You sure are good at this," Jared said, stroking one huge hand over Jensen's back, sliding through the sweat slicking his skin. "So pretty."

It wasn't the first time Jensen had been called that and he knew it wouldn't be the last but in that moment he didn't mind it one bit, not when Jared slowly pulled back out until his cock slid free of Jensen's body, only to slam back in, deep and hard enough to make Jensen cry out. Sex was a job, it wasn't something he was used to enjoying but when Jared circled his hips and started fucking Jensen with slow thrusts, it was _good_ and when he picked up pace, hands sliding over heated skin, it was amazing.

Jensen bit down on his lower lip to keep the moans back, not wanting the man to know just how good it felt, how much he was enjoying each deep thrust. Jared's hands must have been made to fit over the curve of Jensen's hip bones, fingers slotting perfectly over grooves and ridges and Jensen arched his back, pushing back in search of more.

In search of it, but not expecting to find it.

He froze when he felt something push against the stretched rim of his ass, something that hadn't been there the moment before but he didn't have time to react to it more before Jared reached forward to grab Jensen's shoulder and tugged him back and up. A sharp cry left Jensen's lips when he landed on Jared's lap and whatever had been pushing at the outside, slid inside with a wet pop.

Something was inside him and it was growing, pushing at his inner walls and rubbing against his prostate. It was unlike anything Jensen had ever felt before and he came harder than he ever had before.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen was shaking on his lap, cock pulsing out hot streaks of come and Jared howled, teeth clamping down on Jensen's neck as his own cock started filling up the perfect heat surrounding him. His knot was lodged deep inside Jensen, tighter than anything Jared had experienced before.

"Jesus," Jensen whimpered, ass clenching down hard with the aftershocks of his orgasm. "That...what..."

The words were cut off when Jared rocked his hips upwards, making his knot drag over Jensen's prostate again and the man gave a full body shiver before sagging back against Jared's chest. Wrapping one arm around Jensen's waist felt good, holding the man close to his own body as Jared's cock slowly pulsed out a few more spurts of come.

"Get off me," Jensen mumbled weakly.

"Can't," Jared answered, licking the salty skin of Jensen's neck. "I'm tied to you."

Jensen went absolutely still on Jared's lap, body tensing up and it wasn't until that moment that Jared remembered that humans didn't knot. Never before had he come down from post coital bliss faster than he did in that moment and he was barely fast enough to grab Jensen firmly when the young man tried to struggle free.

"Still, you'll hurt yourself," Jared said, trying to soothe him.

"No no, you're a... a... a..."

Pulling in a deep breath, Jared meant to explain to Jensen what was happening, keeping the human from freaking out while still tied together with Jared's knot big and swollen inside the man but the gush of air effectively wiped away every thought of talking.

Jensen smelled... like the woods.

The scent of cologne and cigarettes had faded away to be replaced by the thin sheen of sweat that covered Jensen's body, but also the scent of his release where it had painted his belly as well as the sheets and that was where Jared could smell the woodsy scent that belonged to a human mate. Without thinking, Jared pulled his hands off Jensen, shocked by the scent that drowned out everything. Jensen fell forward when Jared let go of him, landing on all fours a cry left his lips as Jared's knot pulled at his ass. Quickly Jared moved forward, plastering his chest to Jensen's back and moving the two of them until they were lying on their sides, spooned closely together.

"You're a... a..." Jensen said, unable to get the word out.

"Werewolf," Jared filled in. "And please be still, my knot is..."

"Knot," Jensen laughed, a hint of hysteria in his voice. "Here I was worried about not getting enough money to pay for rent and food and... I get a knot shoved in my ass. Perfect. That's just...fucking perfect."

Jared knew Jensen was closing in on a panic attack, could scent it in the way his body smelled sharp all of a sudden, but not enough to drown out the still there woodsy scent that had Jared's cock twitch in interest.

"Calm down," Jared urged Jensen, holding him tight when the man struggled even more. "God you're... Look, please. I can explain but...not when I have you squirming on my cock like this."

The words were enough to have Jensen go perfectly still on his lap, clamping down impossibly tight and Jared bit down a groan as inner muscles squeezed his knot. Slowly he heard Jensen's breathing calm down, muscles relaxing but he kept his grip on the man, not sure that Jensen wouldn't once more panic.

"I won't hurt you," Jared promised and ignored the shiver that ran through Jensen. "But... Jesus. Do you have any idea of what you are?"

"Someone who'll get extra payment," Jensen gritted out. "Shoving that _thing_ inside me was not part of the deal."

Jared tried to calm himself down at the same time as his hands moved over Jensen's warm skin, breathing in the perfect scent of him. Hearing Jensen talk about what he was made it hard for him to relax however, the mere thought of a human mate whoring himself out was enough to make Jared's blood boil. He tried to not think about the fact that he himself had bought Jensen, like he was something cheap and easily discarded and not someone to be treasured.

"You're a human mate," Jared said quietly, breathing the words against Jensen's ear. "You were made to be knotted."

A sharp gasp left Jensen and the man moved too quickly for Jared to be able to stop him, pulling forward until Jared's knot came free.

"Jesus fuck," Jensen gasped. "That...let me go. You're insane. Gimme my money. No wait... I don't need it. I just need to get..."

Jensen scrambled off the bed, reaching for his clothes and pulling them on without looking over to where Jared was still sitting on the bed, already missing the feel of Jensen's body pressed up against his.

"Jensen," Jared tried to interrupt him.

"No, you don't... no," Jensen said angrily. "Who the... I'm not... I'm not some _mate_."

"You are," Jared protested. "You were made to take a knot, to be with werewolf and to carry cubs and..."

At those words Jensen's head snapped up so hard that Jared was sure it must hurt. Jensen was fully clothed once more, shirt and jeans clinging to his skin and Jared wanted to tear them off, to get to see and feel that smooth, freckled skin beneath his hands once more. The mere thought had his cock thicken once more even though his knot hadn't even deflated fully yet. Jensen backed away from Jared, fumbling behind him until his hand found the door knob.

"Cubs? You're insane."

The door slammed shut behind him the next second and Jared fought the impulse to follow him, to pull him back into the door. He knew who he was, how important his image was and the fact that he had brought a hooker to his room was bad enough, if anyone saw him force said hooker back into the room, that would be beyond bad and the whole pack might be hurt in the process.

With a deep sigh Jared fell back down on the bed and when he felt the wet spot Jensen had left on the sheet, a part of him wanted to roll around in it until he smelled like the man he had mated with. He would behave, would let Jensen have the space he needed to get accustomed to the knowledge of what he was. Jared knew that human males could not carry children, but Jensen wasn't fully human and Jared was all too aware of the fact that he had painted the man's insides with his come. There was no way he would be able to stay away from Jensen if there was a chance the man was carrying his cubs.

-¤-

It wasn't until two weeks had passed without a trace of the green eyed hooker that Jared truly started to get worried.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen sank down on the floor, wiping his mouth clean with the sleeve of his shirt and blinking away the tears that wanted to fall. He would _not_ cry, would not allow himself a second of weakness.

"This can't be true," he mumbled, pushing himself off the cold tiled floor.

Looking at himself in the mirror he took in the dark circles beneath his eyes, the matted color of his hair and the haunted look in his own eyes. On shaky legs he made his way out into the dingy little motel room that he had called home for the last week, the latest in a long line of places that he couldn't really afford. It was slightly hard to take on customers when he had problem keeping his latest meager meal down. The first month had just been him putting distance between himself and the werewolf's crazy talking, not caring that he landed himself in unknown territories where he no longer had any regulars to rely on. It wasn't until the sickness started that things had truly gone belly up.

"This isn't happening," he whispered, slowly making his way over to the cracked mirror in the corner.

No matter how much he did deny it though, the mirror couldn't lie to him. Despite the lack of proper food, there was a roundness to his belly that hadn't been there before and Jensen didn't think he could be blamed for his trembling fingers when he lifted his shirt up to look at the bump.

"Impossible," he said to himself, even though it wasn't the first time he noticed the changes to his body. "It's only been two months.. this...no..."

In that moment he could have sworn he felt something move inside him and he knew that the days of denial were over. There was no way to deny it anymore; Jensen was very much pregnant.

Coming from a part of the country that had close to no werewolf population, he had never really cared to learn about the canine species, could only recall the few murmurs he had heard when he first arrived to the big city, the mumbles of the big mountain range that no humans were allowed to enter. He could remember something else however, from the small-town life. With too bright clarity he could remember the dog his neighbors had, and the small little pups that it had given birth to. That dog had not been pregnant for even close to nine months.

The next morning Jensen found himself spending the last of his money on a train ticket back to the city he had fled from two months earlier, big sweater hiding the swell that he didn't want to think about.

-¤-

Jensen was far from dressed for hiking, his sneakers old and worn and more than once he had slipped on slimy leaves and tripped over roots. He didn't know what he had expected when he first entered the werewolf grounds, but it had been for hour after hour passing by without him seeing more than a few butterflies and a rabbit. With the strict laws about entering packlands, he had expected the werewolves to find him within minutes and then maybe he could get answers to just what was happening to him. Instead he found himself deep inside the werewolf lands, with no real idea how to get back to civilization.

Time and time again he found himself stroking one hand over his belly, wondering if he imagined the sensations of movement under his fingers. Having accepted what was happening to him, even if he didn't understand it, he found himself wondering about the life growing inside of him. It wasn't something he had ever expected, having given up the dreams of children when he realized he was gay. With every day that passed, he found himself intrigued by his own body, the roundness of his belly and no matter how much he tried, he could feel nothing but love for the child inside him.

With a deep sigh he sat down on a low boulder, needing to rest and down to the last of his water. Walking into the mountains with so little water had been a terrible idea, that much he was sure of when the sun blazed down on him and he tried to ignore the gnawing hunger inside him.

"Where are you, you big stupid mutt?" he mumbled to himself, looking around to try and see where he was but all he could see was the brown and green of trees. "You can't just do this to me and then _not_ be here. I need you to..."

He fell silent, his voice sounding much too loud in the eerily silent forest and he didn't want to listen to himself complain. The words might be true, but he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had he not freaked out, if he had stayed in that hotel room and let Jared explain to him. If nothing else he wouldn't been lost in the woods with the sun slowly setting.

Giving himself another fifteen minutes of rest, he pushed up and continued walking, wondering if he should call out but opting not to. He didn't know if werewolves were the only things living in the mountains after all. With darkness settling over the forest, he was just about to try and find somewhere he could rest for the night when suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath him and he found himself falling, sliding down a muddy slope before he landed in a dirty heap, his whole body aching and he didn't even think about it before he cradled his belly with both hands, stroking soothingly and praying that the small life within him wasn't hurt.

"Please be okay, little one," he mumbled. "I will find your... father...I will."

It was the first time he had truly thought of Jared as a father to the child within him and the words had barely left his lips before something huge landed beside him on the ground and Jensen _screamed_.

"Don't hurt me, don't..."

He didn't get more out before he felt something hot and wet drag over his cheek and he blinked a few times at the big shadow before his eyes adjusted enough for him to realize that he was face to face with the biggest wolf he had ever seen. Panic coiled deep inside him but before he could scream again the wolf changed. With a crunching sound, limbs reformed into something else, fur seemingly shrinking and before he could pull another breath he found himself face to face with the man he had slept with two months earlier.

"Jared."

"Mate," Jared answered, his voice full of worry. "What happened, are you okay? Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

The questions washed over Jensen at the same time as Jared's hands moved over his body and it took Jensen a few confused moments before he realized that Jared was checking for broken bones. In the next second his confused mind took in the fact that Jared was in fact naked, huge body radiating heat against Jensen and his hands feeling hot where they brushed aside clothes to feel skin.

"Jensen," Jared gasped when his hands pushed Jensen's sweater away, the bump of his belly clearly visible even with the sun having disappeared behind the tree tops. "You're..."

Jensen reached down to push his clothes back down but Jared was faster, pushing the sweater further up and placing one huge hand over the swell of Jensen's body, a surprisingly soft touch considering the size and strength of the man in front of him. When Jensen met Jared's gaze, he could read awe all over the were's features before a broad smile cut dimples into his cheeks and the next second Jensen found himself with a warm mouth covering his, a tongue sliding in between his lips.

He knew he should push Jared away, demand answers to everything, but instead his arms wrapped around Jared's neck and for the first time in two months he allowed himself to truly relax. In that moment he didn't know just what Jared could be to him, but he knew that the man kissing him breathless was the father of the child growing inside him and that alone was reason enough for Jensen to not pull away. Jared also touched him like Jensen was something special, fingers sliding over the stretched skin of his belly with a reverence that made Jensen's cheeks turn warm with the rush of blood.

"I freaked out," Jensen admitted when Jared pulled back from the kiss. "It was... this... It shouldn't be possible."

"It is possible," Jared assured him. "You're a human mate, able to carry our children. There are cubs growing in you as we speak, I can feel them move inside you. I will teach you all you need to know, Jensen. Everything that is mine is yours here. Yours and the kids."

With that Jared claimed his mouth once more and Jensen found himself relaxing into the kiss, wanting whatever it was that Jared was offering him and it was several long minutes before his brain finally caught up with what Jared had been saying.

" _Cubs_?"

Jensen's hand flew down to his belly, feeling the movement that Jared had been talking about and he felt his jaw drop when he realized that Jared was right. There was more than one little life stirring inside him.

Well shit.

-¤-


End file.
